Never Knew I Needed
by 17goingon12
Summary: Tsunami, bencana besar yang luluh lantahkan tanah pertiwi. Bencana yang telah beri duka bagi umat manusia. Sebuah pertanda dan peringatan dari Yang Maha Kuasa. OC!Aceh & Male!Indonesia


**Never Knew I Needed**

A/N: Fanfic yang tadinya mau di upload 26 desember 2010 untuk mengenang tsunami Aceh. Tapi entah kenapa malah baru saya upload sekarang *PLAK*

Disclaimer: Hetalia punyanya Bapak Hidekazu Himaruya

Tsunami, bencana besar yang luluh lantahkan tanah pertiwi. Bencana yang telah beri duka bagi umat manusia. Sebuah pertanda dan peringatan dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Teriakan dan tangis di mana-mana. Kepanikan meraja. Kesedihan memakan segalanya. Lagit begitu gelap. Suara gemuruh kembali terdengar. Menambah kepanikan yang tak kunjung reda. Bumi berguncang bagai seekor monster raksasa yang mengamuk di perut bumi. Ia kibaskan ekornya di tengah lautan. Ia guncangkan dunia dengan langkahnya. Menyapu habis kehidupan.

Aceh tak pernah menyangka sedikitpun. Hari yang cerah dan indah itu bisa berubah dalam sekejap. Tanpa firasat apapun, bencana yang memakan korban ratusan ribu jiwa itu terjadi. Jeritan-jeritan warganya masih terngiang jelas dalam telinganya. Menusuk sanubarinya hingga pedih tak terperi. Aceh hanya bisa menatap pilu hamparan tanah di depannya. Dimana gedung-gedung kokoh itu? Di mana rumah-rumah penduduk itu? Di mana tawa ceria anak-anak yang terdengar kala sore menjelang? Di mana? Di mana?

Hati Aceh hanya bisa menjerit melihat semua itu. Orang-orang menangis dan berteriak, mencari sanak saudara mereka. Tawa berubah jadi tangis pilu yang menyayat hati. Aceh mencoba berdiri. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu untuk mereka.

"Aww!" Aceh meringis karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia lupa bahwa seluruh tubuhnya pun terluka parah. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah. Tak mau dan tak boleh menyerah. Ia kerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berdiri. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tak ia rasakan. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah menolong warganya.

Aceh mencoba berjalan, tapi keseimbangannya hilang karena ia tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu tak mau diajak kompromi.

"ACEH!" tepat sebelum terjatuh, Ia mendengar seseorang berteriak dan sepasang lengan menangkap tubuhnya. Tapi Aceh tak sempat melihat siapa itu, karena mendadak semua menjadi gelap.

xXx

Sinar mentari begitu menyengat. Langit terlihat cerah, tak ada tanda-tanda awan hitam sedikitpun. Tapi langit tak mengerti kepedihan yang ada di bawahnya. Di bawah langit yang begitu indah itu, keadaan begitu menyedihkan. Suasana mencekam akibat pemberontakan, masih terasa.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di sana. Ia memimpin puluhan prajurit yang menopang senjata. Di hadapan pemuda itu, seorang yang lain bersimpuh. Wajah mereka berdua memiliki kemiripan, walaupun tidak bisa di bilang pinang di belah dua. Kulit yang sama-sama berwarna sawo matang, tanda bahwa di tanah yang sama mereka dilahirkan. Ya, mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik. Pakaian sang kakak masih terlihat rapi membalut tubuhnya. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Pakaian serta rambut sang adik berantakan terkena debu dan tanah.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak sang adik. Keadaannya sama dengan kondisi sekitarnya, menyedihkan. Dengan luka di sana-sini dan baju yang terkoyak. Ia mencoba memberontak dari dua orang prajurit yang mencengkeram erat kedua tangannya.

"Cukup! Apa kamu tidak lelah bersikap seperti ini terus?" sang kakak menyahut dan memohon. "Berhentilah memberontak dan menyerahlah! Kumohon, hentikan perlawanan ini!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau membiarkanku merdeka!"

Sang kakak, Indonesia, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk mempertahankan adiknya itu.

"Kau membuatku tak punya pilihan lain." Indonesia kembali angkat bicara. "Terpaksa aku harus memakai kekerasan."

"Kau pernah berkata bahwa Netherlands kejam. Tapi apa? Kau tak ubahnya seperti dia!" sang adik, Aceh, kembali berteriak. "Kau kejam Indonesia!"

Indonesia terdiam, tekejut dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka adik yang disayanginya itu akan menyebutnya kejam. Bukan, bukan ini yang Indonesia mau. Bukan kebencian dari adiknya sendiri. Ia hanya tak mau adiknya itu meninggalkannya.

"Kejam kau bilang? Aku sudah mencoba cara damai! Tapi kau tak sedikitpun menggubris! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Indonesia kembali angkat bicara.

"Aku mau kemerdekaanku!" Aceh berteriak.

"Maaf Aceh, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi," ucap Indonesia lirih. "Semuanya, cepat tumpas pos-pos penting GAM dan tangkap semua yang memberontak!"

"BERHENTI!" Aceh berteriak, "Jangan, jangan wargaku!"

"Maaf Aceh, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan ini." Indonesia berpaling dari Aceh dan pergi. Jujur saja, tak sanggup ia melihat adiknya menderita seperti itu. Tapi tak ada cara lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah Aceh meninggalkannya.

"KAU KEJAM INDONESIA!"

xXx

Aceh terbangun dari tidurnya yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut pingsan. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah kamar bercat putih dengan keramik di dindingnya. Bau obat yang terhirup olehnya, membuatnya sadar tempat apakah ini.

"Awww," Aceh merintih pelan ketika ia coba menggerakkan lengan kanannya. Rupanya bencana itu bukanlah mimpi. Yang mimpi hanyalah potongan masa lalunya yang entah kenapa muncul dalam ingatannya.

"Aceh? Kau baik-baik saja?" pandangan Aceh yang sempat kabur, perlahan kembali jelas. Ia bisa melihat siapa sosok yang ada di depannya. Orang itu adalah Indonesia.

Kakak yang bodoh, pikir Aceh dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa baik-baik? Dilihat dari keadaan sekitarnya saja semua orang pasti sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" alih-alih menjawab, Aceh justru balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja, kakak mana yang akan membiarkan adiknya yang sedang kesusahan."

Aceh menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tak percaya pemuda di hadapannya itu masih menganggapnya sebagai adiknya setelah semua pemberontakan macam GAM yang telah ia lakukan.

"Ta-tapi, aku sud-"

"Sssst," belum selesai Aceh berbicara, Indonesia memberi isyarat diam. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan diutarakan adiknya itu. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu."

Aceh merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan kakak yang begitu menyayanginya ini. Kakak yang selalu ada walau di saat terpahit seperti saat ini.

"_KAU KEJAM INDONESIA!"_

Ucapannya di masa lalu menyeruak dalam pikirannya, membuatnya merasa semakin malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu, Indonesia selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika seandainya saat itu Indonesia membiarkannya pergi. Ia akan sendirian, berusaha menopang dirinya sendiri di tengah bencana yang menyerang tanahnya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Aceh lirih.

Indonesia hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Aceh. Dengan lembut, ia membelai kepala adiknya itu.

"Tentu."

_FIN_

A/N: Bener gak sih kalau pemberontakan di Aceh itu berhenti setelah tsunami? Maaf kalo ada kesalahan informasi. Namanya juga fanfic*ngeles*

Review please :3


End file.
